Régi kötelékek
by fnaomi
Summary: Varricknek nincs könnyű dolga: rögtön a kifaggatása után újabb látogatóval kell szembesülnie, aki nem más, mint egy Szürke Kamarás. De vajon mit akar tőle?
1. Váratlan találkozás

__Külön köszönet Okami636nak a bétázáshoz!__

* * *

><p>Vékony fénycsíkok szűrődtek be a magas ablakokon keresztül, melyek lassan halványulni kezdtek, majd végleg sötétség borult a teremre. Varric csak most vette észre, milyen sok idő telt is el a kifaggatása alatt. Mindig is nagy mesemondó volt, de egy szuszra végigdarálni Hawke történetét – főleg az igazat –, hát nem semmi. Kinyújtóztatta elmacskásodott végtagjait, és kényelmesen lejjebb csúszott a magas széken. A homály, ami körülvette, egyre jobban bódította, s amint lehunyta szemeit, elnyomta az álom.<p>

Valami erős fényt kezdett érezni a szemhéjai mögül, s muszáj volt felébrednie. _Jól elvitt az álommanó, mondhatom, itt szundikáltam reggelig_, gondolta magában, miközben följebb kászálódott ülőhelyén. _S nem túl királyin, hacsak nem alszanak el az uralkodók is a saját trónusukon__,_ tette hozzá a nyakát masszírozva.

Amint viszont jobban körbenézett, a dolgok valahogy nem stimmeltek: először is a fény forrása nem az ablakon keresztül sütött be, hanem a kandallóból jött. Vajon ki gyújtotta meg? Ő lett volna? De a választ már meg is pillantotta, csak balra kellett fordítania a fejét.

Mellette egy alak ücsörgött, ölében Isabela egyik ponyvaregényét olvasta (vagy inkább a képeket nézegette). Egészen érdekes volt az idegen megjelenése: Varricnek egyből szembetűnt a homlokkal egybenőtt orrszerkezet, az arcán kívülről befelé tetoválások ágaztak szét, hosszú hajtincsei félig takarták őket; bőrpáncélzatot viselt, az sötét volt, akár a haja, így könnyen beleolvadt környezetébe. Egy dolog azonban kirítt rajta: a szemei, melyek olyan halványkékek voltak, hogy szinte világítottak.

– Érdekes, nem úgy emlékszem, hogy további váratlan látogatót vártam volna.

– Ami váratlanul érkezik, arra sosem lehet számítani, nem igaz?

– Hah, igaz. Na és kivel hozott össze a sors, ó nagy bölcsek elfe?

Az idegen felemelte tekintetét a könyvről, és elgondolkodott.

– Egy kicsit most zavarban vagyok, mert mindenki máshogy szólít. Régen „Szürke Kamarás", majd „Ferelden Hőse" vagy „Kamarás Parancsnok" voltam. Ha ezek túl fellengzősen hangzanak, akkor lehetek „Fekete Róka" vagy „Sötét Farkas" vagy…

– Na, álljon meg a hegyi omlás! Én is fel tudok ennyi legendás nevet sorolni, tudom, mert nemrég kerekítettem egy nagyobbacska esti mesét Miss Temperamentumnak. A kamarás részt még el is hinném, ha szépen köríted, de belekeverni hírhedt tolvajokat is? Ez… ez…

– Hihetetlen?

– Baromság!

Varric szája szóra nyílt, de nem tudott mit kinyögni. A törp általában kiszúrta, ha valaki hazudik, de elég hirtelen érte az újabb társaság, s ezt nem tudta hova tenni magában.

– Túl fáradt vagyok már – vagy még? – ehhez – morogta Varric az orrnyergét dörzsölgetve. – Tulajdonképpen mennyit is aludtam?

– Szerencsére csak pár órát…– Az elf hirtelen észbe kapva felugrott a székéből. – Nem akartam udvariatlan lenni, ha már így betörtem, pedig sürgős a dolog. Mondjuk időt mentettél nekem a sztorizgatásoddal…

– Te végig itt voltál? – Varric álla leesett a döbbenettől.

– Még Miss Temperamentum előtt.

– Hah, akkor te inkább vagy a Sötét Farkas, mint Szürke Kamarás!

– Én is inkább úgy érzem – felelte vigyorra húzva a száját az idegen. – De ez most nem lényeges. Ha most feltennék neked egy kérdést, egy igen fontosat, őszintén válaszolnál-e nekem?

Fura kérdés volt ez egy ismeretlentől. Adna-e egyáltalán választ? Az elf állhatatosnak tűnt, s Varric valami bizsergést kezdett érezni a tarkójában.

– Az attól függ. Mi lenne a kérdésed, messere?

– Hová ment Anders?

_Hát nem éppen erre számítottam_. _Csupa meglepetések halmaza._

– Őszintén? Nem tudom. – A törp kicsit tétovázott. A „nem tudommal" le is zárhatná a témát, de nem tudott attól a bizsergető érzéstől megszabadulni. Késztetést érzett, hogy menjen tovább, derítse ki, mit akar. – Viszont tudom, hogy ki segített neki megszökni Kirkwallból.

– Elárulod nekem?

– Hmm… tudod, elég sokat kérsz tőlem. Honnan tudjam, hogy nem akarsz Szöszinek rosszat tenni? Mondjuk kivégeztetni őt, vagy jobb esetben, visszavinni a Kamarásokhoz?

– Az előbb még Sötét Farkas voltam neked.

– Vagy Szürke Kamarás, ha igazat mondasz. S az egyik nem zárja ki a másikat.

Az elf elmosolyodott. Megdörzsölte az állát, és kisvártatva megszólalt:

– Lenne egy ajánlatom a számodra: visszakísérlek a szálláshelyedre, az Akasztott Emberbe, s egy korsó sör mellett röviden elmondom a szándékaimat. Ha nem győztelek meg, távozom. Te nem veszíthetsz semmit.

– Hmm… jól esne most egy pint sör.

* * *

><p>Az út a kocsmáig békésen zajlott. Az idegen – illetőleg most már Farkas, ahogy Varric immáron hivatalosan szólította – miatt nem kellett aggódnia, inkább a tolvajbandák megmozdulása nyugtalanította, mely szinte már a város „nevezetességének" számított, de szerencsére simán megérkeztek.<p>

Tömény alkohol- és izzadságszag keveréke ütötte meg az orrukat, amint átlépték a küszöböt. _Otthon, büdös otthon_.

Farkas az egyik sarok felé terelte Varricet, ahol nem ült senki más, csak egy ijesztő alak. Lehet, hogy pont ezért haltak ki innen az emberek.

Közelebb érve Varric jobban szemügyre vehette őt: teste szinte teljesen bebugyolálva, hosszú sötétlila tunikát, fején pedig turbánt viselt, arca a szeméig be volt takarva; bőre sötét volt, a kendők közül szőke hajtincsek és egy pár hegyes fül lógtak ki. Szépen fel volt ékszerezve: fülei végig kirakva, turbánjáról gyöngyök lógtak le, ruhája pedig aranyberakásos volt. De ami mindezt szó szerint tetézte, az egy holló volt, ami a turbán tetején ücsörgött. Ilyen külsővel nehezen lehetett volna észrevétlen maradni, néhány részeg egész biztos, hogy belé kötött.

– Na végre, már azt hittem reggelig itt kell ülnöm!

– Miért nem dőltél le aludni?

– Mert a hálóban most orgia folyik…

– És? Nem értem, mi itt a probléma.

A beszólásra az asztalnál ülő rosszallóan nézett, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Farkas megelőzte:

– Tessék, hoztam neked valamit – mondta, egy könyvet nyújtva át a másik elfnek.

– „A Tevinter Impérium legsötétebb titkai" – olvasta föl a címet, s belelapozott a könyvbe. – Mi ez a szenny?! – pattant egyet a székén, mire a madár is megugrott a fején, s felháborodva károgott egyet.

– Oh, várjunk csak, rossz könyv! Ezt hoztam neked – húzott elő egy újabb könyvet Farkas.

_Hát ezeket meg mikor nyúlta le?!_ gondolkodott el Varric.

– A másikat pedig visszakérném, ha…

A könyv ekkor hirtelen kigyulladt, s a lapok elkezdtek lángolni.

– Odaadnám…

Csak egy pillanat volt, s az ajándékból nem maradt más, mint hamu és szétégett fecnik. A holló mintha lehengerlően mondta volna, hogy „Kár".

– Odaadtam volna Adamónak.

– Annál több ok, hogy ez megsemmisüljön. Miatta nem tudok aludni. Ő meg kicsoda?

– Oh, már megint milyen udvariatlan vagyok! Varric, hadd mutassam be neked Firnint. Firnin, ismerd meg Varricet.

– Tiszteletem. Ha nem veszed tolakodásnak, megkérdezhetem, mért rakott fészket a fejeden egy madár?

– Így kényelmes neki – rántotta meg a vállát Firnin. A holló erre károgott egyet, s leugrott az asztal mögé, mire a következő pillanatban egy fekete macska sétált elő.

– Az Őseimre mondom! Pedig még nem is ittam!

– Kérsz inni?

– Teremtőm, igen!

– Firnin?

Az említett válaszul felemelte az előtte ülő korsót. Varric tekintete most a kendőbe bugyolált arcra tévedt.

– Hogyan ittál eddig?

– Sehogy.

* * *

><p>Varric jóízűen kortyolgatott hideg söréből. Farkas is ivott a kupájából – illetve Firninéből, mert ő nem volt hajlandó alkoholt fogyasztani –, majd nekikezdett:<p>

– Mennyit tudsz Anders múltjáról?

– Nem sokat. Elég szűkszavú volt a Kamarás éveivel kapcsolatban.

– Akkor kezdem a legelején: mint már mondtam, a Szürke Kamarásoktól jöttem. Én voltam Vigil's Keep parancsnoka, Anderst is ott ismertem meg, még évekkel ezelőtt. El akarták szállítani őt a templáriusok egy védettebb börtönbe. – Itt Farkas elmosolyodott. – Mikor összetalálkoztam vele, éppen az egyiket sütötte ropogósra.

– Hah, ez Szöszire vall!

– Csakhogy később valaki felismerte, s el akarták vinni. Én a Besorozás Jogával felajánlottam neki, hogy álljon közénk, s akkor nem rendelkezhetnek felette a templáriusok. Nem is kell mondanom, hogy beleegyezett, bár sokszor panaszkodott a Rendre. S miután elszökött… Még mindig nem tudom, hogy helyesen cselekedtem-e. Szürke Kamarásnak lenni sok áldozattal jár, volt időm megtapasztalni. – A férfi kicsit elhallgatott.

– Na és mit akarsz vele tenni? Jó mágusunk már évekkel ezelőtt elhagyta a Rendet. Ennyi idő után csodálom, hogy emlékszel rá.

Farkas nagyokat sóhajtozott. Azon agyalt, mit és mit ne osszon meg a törppel.

– Azt hiszem, jobb, ha mégis a közepébe vágok. Tudom, hogy egykor ő és Justice összeolvadtak, de erről én nem olyan régen értesültem. Az egyik barátom, Nathaniel mesélt róla, mikor összetalálkozott vele Kirkwall közelében. Nem hittem el, mikor azt mondta, a csata közben Anders Justice hangján szólalt meg, s iszonyatos haraggal pusztította el az éjfattyakat. Végül azonban ő maga erősítette meg Nate gyanúját.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a szellemnek köze lehet a küldetésedhez – mondta Varric az állát vakargatva.

– Nagyon jól gondolod, barátom. Miután hírt kaptam arról, mi történt itt a városban, nem maradhattam tétlen. Anders nem az a személy volt, mint akit most ismersz. Justice sokat formált rajta az évek során. Éppen ezért kell őt eltávolítanom.

– Na várjunk csak. Szelleműzést akarsz Szöszin végezni?

– Valami olyasmit. S ebben Firnin fog nekem segíteni – nézett Farkas a mellette ülő felé. A fekete macska, aki az asztalon ült, nyávogni kezdett. – És persze mások is elkísérnek.

– Van még néhány homályos folt a sztoriban, amit tisztázni kéne, de azt hiszem, ezt útközben meg tudjuk oldani.

– Útközben? Úgy érted…?

– Veletek tartok – mondta Varric, s kihörpintette az utolsó korty sörét. – Amúgy is rám férne egy kis kaland.

* * *

><p>Farkas és Varric úgy beszélték, délben indulnak útnak, hogy mindenki kipihenhesse magát. Mikor a törp csomagjaival kilépett szobájából, hirtelen ledöbbent.<p>

– Isabela! Hát mégse tudsz elszakadni ettől a lyuktól?

– Csak itt adják a kedvenc sörömet. És mindig találok jó társaságot…– mondta a kapitány hamiskás mosollyal.

– De még milyen jót! – szólalt meg mögötte egy férfi, akit Farkas és csapata fogtak közre.

– Bemutatom neked Adamót, az utolsó kísérőmet – intett a vadóc a mellette álló felé, aki drámaian meghajolt.

Bár az elfek alacsonyabbak voltak, a fiatal férfi így is elég magasnak tűnt, legalábbis emberi mértékkel. Nem volt az a kimondottan jóképű alak, de csúnyának se volt nevezhető: állkapcsa egészen előre állt, arca szögletes, orra pedig tömpe volt. Göndör fekete fürtjei kócosan álltak, arcát pedig sűrű borosta keretezte.

– Isabelának, hallom, volt hozzá szerencséje.

– Valóban. De te is ismerősnek tűnsz nekem. Nem találkoztunk mi már… Ó! Te vagy Zev barátja, a Szürke Kamarás! Hmm…

– Teremtőm, Rivaini! – rázta hitetlenkedve a fejét Varric. – Van bárki is ezen a Földön, akit még nem dugtál meg?

– Igen, Hawke-ot – válaszolta a kalóz szomorúan.

– Azt hiszem, dobom a témát. Mi járatban vagy erre? Meguntad az óceánt?

– Igazából miattad jöttem vissza. Hawke távozása után mindenki szétszéledt, s egyedül te maradtál itt. Nem ülhetsz csak itt a babérjaidon!

– Ha csak ennyi kell, serah, szívesen távozom.

– Ennyi? Csak kérnem kellett?

– És ha már itt tartunk, megosztanád velünk a részleteket, hogyan is mentettél ki a városból két szökött mágust?

Isabela felvonta a szemöldökét, s kérdőn nézett a törpre, aki a többiek felé biccentett.

– Meséld el nekik.

– Hát jó, de csak ha meghívtok inni.

– Inni, ilyenkor?! – csattant fel hátul Firnin.

– Csodálom, hogy nem csak azon háborogsz, hogy „Inni?!" – gúnyolódott Adamo, mire a varázsló bosszúból enyhe árammal megcsapta. – Áu!

– Jé, te is tudod azt az elektromos dolgot? – örvendezett Isabela. – Meg kéne egyszer ismerkednünk…

– De csak a történet után, Rivaini!

* * *

><p><em>A csata után Anderst rögtön a Gallows egyik cellájába zárták.<em>

_Elég nyomasztó volt a templáriusoknak a sok tetem között állni, de valakinek őriznie kellett a mágust. Egy hét alatt sikerült a hullákat és a vért eltüntetni, de a küzdelem nyomai megmaradtak az épületen. _

_A procedúra, hogy miként rendelkezzenek Anders felett, lassúnak bizonyult, pont a romok eltakarítása miatt. Sebastian erősködött, hogy a bűnöst már ott a helyszínen, ahonnan látták a Káptalant megsemmisülni, végezzék ki. Hawke ezt ellenezte, és inkább a törvény kezébe adta a döntést. Így nem volt más hátra, mint várni._

_A két templárius, aki őrködött, az elmúlt hét eseményeiről diskuráltak, amit Anders már nagyon unt. Lélekben már rég felkészült a halálra, a Káptalan felrobbantása után arra számított, hogy mártírként halhat meg, de Hawke nem volt képes véghezvinni a halálos döfést. Börtönbe zárása csak időhúzásnak tűnt sorsa elrendeltetésétől, s szinte türelmetlenül várta, mikor jön érte a hóhér._

_És ekkor a terembe belépett valaki._

– _Bethany?_

– _Szia, Anders._

– _Te meg mit keresel itt?_

_A máguslány egészen közel ment a rácsokhoz, kicsit meg is tántorodott, ahogy beljebb érve megérezte a bűbájt. A börtön padlózatába és falazatába ugyanis olyan írásokat véstek, ami meggátolja a mágia használatát._

– _Beszélni szeretnék veled a történtekről…_

– _Nincs mit megbeszélni. Amit tettem, az szükséges volt. Kitartok a döntésem mellett._

– _Tudom…_

_Bethany idegesen a száját harapdálta, hátranézett a két templáriusra, majd vissza Andersre._

– _Igazad volt – suttogta. – Igazad volt mindabban, amit mondtál. A templáriusokról és a… vérmágusokról. _

_Anders szemei felcsillantak a lány szavaira. Közelebb lépett ő is a rácsokhoz, és tovább hallgatta._

– _Azt hittem, lehet kompromisszum. Hogy a testvérem majd jön, és megmenti a napot, ahogy mindig is szokta, és akkor nem lesz több konfliktus. Tévedtem…_

_A lány szemei nedvesek lettek, de nem hagyta elsírni magát._

– _Hiszen tudod, mi történt Orsinóval, láttad, te is ott voltál! Meredith addig lökte őt a szakadék széle felé, míg bele nem esett, és vele mi is… majdnem mind… oda nem vesztünk. – Itt már a lány hangja kezdett elcsuklani, és inkább abbahagyta egy kis időre a beszédet._

_Anders sajnálkozva nézett rá, s átnyúlt a rácsokon, hogy vigasztalóan megérintse. Bethany viszonzásképp megfogta a kezét, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett._

– _Amit tettél, azon úgyse lehet már változtatni. De nem is kell. Esélyt adtál, hogy tiszta lappal indítsunk, s én ezt ki is fogom használni._

_Anders elmosolyodott. Hát mégis van, aki megértette őt._

– _Éppen ezért – folytatta Bethany – nem igazságos az, hogy te most be vagy zárva._

– _Beth…_

_A lány Anders szájához emelte az ujját, s még annyit mondott, hogy „viszlát", majd ájultan összeesett a padlón. De nem ő volt az egyetlen._

_Az ajtó előtt ott feküdt szétterülve a két templárius, a bejáratban pedig nem más állt, mint Merrill. A vérmágus óvatosan átlépte a katonákat, nehogy felébressze őket, s az egyikük oldaláról leakasztotta a kulcsot. Halk kattanás, s a cella ajtaja máris nyitva állt._

– _Mi tör…_

– _Shh! Gyere velem!_

_Merrill karjánál fogva kivonszolta Anderst a börtönéből, s szapora léptekkel elindultak a folyosón. Út közben paralizált, kőbe zárt, vagy alvó templáriusokkal találkoztak, akik – az alvókon kívül – tétlenül nézték végig, ahogy Kirkwall első számú bűnözője megszökik._

_Néhány kanyar után elérkeztek egy ajtóhoz. Anders benyitva látta, hogy az egy raktár. A máguslány dobozokat kezdett tologatni addig, míg egy méter széles falrész szabaddá nem vált. Ezután néhány varázsigét mormolt, mire a fal magától, mint egy tolóajtó, arrébb csúszott. Egy titkos alagút nyílt meg előttük._

– _Sietnünk kell, a hajót nemsokára elkötik – mondta Merrill, s maga elé bűvölt egy fénygömböt, hogy az alagútban világítson. Andersnek millió kérdés ötlött fel az agyában, de ideje se volt megmukkannia, mert megmentője már el is tűnt a sötétben._

_Mikor újra kiértek a felszínre, a fény bántóan érte a mágus szemét, közben társa már vonszolta is maga után. Miután hozzászokott a fényhez, felismerte, hogy a Gallows kikötőjében vannak, s egy hajó tényleg ott állt előttük._

_A fedélzetről újabb ismerőst fedezett fel, Isabelát, aki mosolyogva integetett feléjük. Ahogy felléptek a hajóra, az nyomban meg is indult, hogy minél hamarabb és gyorsabban kijussanak a városból. _

_Anders még egyszer utoljára visszanézett a kikötőre. Nem látott különösebb mozgást, tehát a templáriusok még nem fedezték fel szökési útvonalukat. Merrill is mellé állt, szintén a távolodó falakat bámulta._

_Anders eltűnődött az eseményeken. Bethany, Merrill, Isabela, mind segítettek neki megszökni. Nem hitte volna, hogy a történtek után mellé fog állni egyetlen barátja is. Valami keserűséggel vegyes boldogság áradt szét benne, olyan, amiről nem érezte, hogy megérdemelte volna._

_Ránézett a mellette állóra. Merrill szemeiben szomorúságot vélt látni, s valahogy megesett rajta a szíve. Nem helyeselte a vérmágiát, s a benne lakozó szellem ezt az ellenérzést csak felerősítette, ezért sokat bántotta érte. Pedig neki köszönheti most az életét._

– _Merrill…_

– _Igen? – kérdezte az elf nagy kerek szemekkel, kicsit mosolyra húzva a száját._

– _Csak meg akartam köszönni, hogy kihoztál engem, és…– Anders próbálta megfogalmazni magában, hogy mennyire is sajnálja a múltban történt bántalmakat, de helyette inkább szorosan magához húzta a lányt. Merrillt kicsit meglepetten érte az ölelés, de végül viszonozta azt._

– _Hé, én nem kapok semmit? – csattant fel a hátuk mögött Isabela. Anders megvárta, míg a hajókapitány közelebb nem ér, majd hirtelen magához rántva hármas ölelésbe kényszerítette._

– _Hát nem éppen így szoktam a szendvics közepébe préselődni…_

– _Szendvics?_

– _Isabela…_

– _Nyugi, úgysem érti._

* * *

><p>– Ennyi lenne – rántotta meg vállát Isabela, s lehúzta az utolsó felesét is.<p>

– Hová vitted őket? – kérdezte tőle Farkas.

– Hát Antivába!

– Nagyszerű ötlet, Rivaini! – mondta szarkasztikusan Varrick. – Hol máshol lennének nagyobb biztonságban, mint bérgyilkosok szülőhazájában? Szép kis életmentő vagy!

– Biztonságban vannak, mert ezeknek a bérgyilkosoknak a _védelme_ alatt állnak. Néhányan tartoztak nekem egy kis szívességgel, hát most beváltottam.

– Akkor hát én is kérnék tőled egy szívességet – mondta neki az elf.

– Vagyis vigyelek titeket is Antivába? Nem vadászunk inkább kincsekre? Robbantunk fel néhány hajót?

– Rivaini…

– Jól van! – adta meg magát a kalóz. – Csak hadd szedjem össze a legénységet.

* * *

><p>A hajóút a két város között elég hosszúnak bizonyult, bár Isabela biztosított mindenkit, hogy az ő hajójával pillanatok alatt átszelik az óceánt. Ez valahogy mégse tudta meggyőzni a többieket.<p>

– Legalább lesz időnk megismerkedni! – mondta lelkesen Varrick, s előhúzott zsákjából egy köteg pergament, tintát és tollat. – Sok drámát és akciót akarok! Mondj el mindent! Az intim részletekkel se szégyenlősködj...

– Haha, meglesz az, barátom – nevetett Farkas. – De ha időben nézzük a dolgokat, a történet legelejét tőle tudhatod meg – mutatott az elf Isabela felé, aki egy fekete papagájjal szórakozott.

– Mondd, hogy „Azt a kiborult szilvapálinkáját!"

– Azt a beborult hagymalekvárját!

– Haha, nem, nem! Ezt még gyakorolnunk kell.

– Elnézést, Rivaini, de beszédem lenne a tollas barátoddal – lépett a papagájhoz Varrick, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Kedves Madár úr, ha szánna rám egy kis időt, mesélne nekem?

– Hosszú, hosszú! – károgta a madár szárnyát csapkodva.

– Időnk, mint a tenger, ha szellemeskedhetek.

– Hát jó!

* * *

><p><em><em>Bemelegítésnek ennyi, r<em>emélem tetszett, véleményeket szívesen fogadok:)_

_Aki kíváncsi, az láthat tőlem exklúzív Dragon Age-es rajzokat is a galériámban a _farkye(pont)deviantart(pont)com_ oldalon.  
><em>


	2. Raven

_Itt az idő, hogy bepillantást nyerjünk a Mágus Torony életébe, s nem is akárkinek a szemszögéből._

* * *

><p>Már egy hónapja tombolt a tavasz Fereldenben, s a sok esőzés után végre az időjárás is lecsendesedett. Az ég tiszta volt, enyhe szellő járta át a meleg levegőt; ideális alkalom volt ahhoz, hogy az ember kint töltse a szabadidejét. Nem úgy a Mágus Toronyban.<p>

Az ifjú növendékeknek napközben órájuk volt, s mindenki örült, ha elérkezett a heti tornaóra, mert ilyen jó időben végre kimehettek a szabadba, még ha a szigeten is kellett tartózkodniuk.

De ez most nem az a nap volt. A magas torony egyik emeletén éppen előadás folyt, s a máguspalánták unottan hallgatták a sárkánykarom ötvenféle felhasználási módját.

Jowan merengve nézett ki a nyitott ablakon, s mélyen beszívta a szellő hozta virágillatot. Az édes magnólia nagyon emlékeztette egy lányra, akit a kápolnánál szokott látni, s most róla álmodozott.

Gondolataiból ijedten riadt fel, ahogy a párkányra hangos szárnycsapkodásokkal egy fekete madár szállt le.

_Már megint ez a hülye holló!_

A tanoncnak feltűnt, hogy egy ideje mindig ugyanaz a holló repül az ablakba, s mindig ezen a tanórán. Jowannak nem volt problémája az állatokkal, de ettől a madártól a hideg is kirázta. Nem csak azért, mert az óra végéig ott csücsült mellette, hanem azért is, mert végig a tanárt figyelte, mintha értené, mit mond. Bár lehet, hogy csak őt akarta idegesíteni…

De nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki a holló társaságától szívesen megszabadult volna. Ahol a madár valami érdekes órát látott, annak a teremnek az ablakába bevackolta magát, s a diákokkal együtt az előadást hallgatta. Csakhogy nem minden látogatása ment zökkenőmentesen: például az entrópiát tanító mágus annyira nem tolerálta az erdei betolakodó jelenlétét, hogy fel akarta őt gyújtani. Ezt persze még megelőzte egy komikus üldözés a teremben, de a végén a tanár diadalmasan, a holló pedig megperzselt hátsóval került ki a csatából.

Egy hét eltelte után viszont a hollót többé nem látta senki.

* * *

><p>Az ifjoncok türelmetlenül tolongtak a terem bejárata előtt – nem mintha annyira várták volna a tanórát, csak már negyed órája kint ácsorogtak. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy a tanáruk késett; az utóbbi időben a vén mágus szenilissé vált, s néha elfelejtette, hogy órája van. A tanoncok unalmukban meséket kezdtek el gyártani arról, miért késik ezúttal az öreg, de Jowannak már kezdett elege lennie a sok humbugból.<p>

Újabb negyed óra múlva végre feltűnt valaki a folyosón, de nem az, akit vártak. Egy fiatal tutor jött, aki vidáman közölte: szegény tanáruk sajnálatos módon elhunyt. De milyen jó hír viszont, hogy ezentúl ezt a tantárgyat ő fogja tanítani, s alig várja, hogy tesztekkel jól megszívassa a csoportot.

– Á, tudtam én, hogy csak ezért nem szöktél meg az Alászállás előtt! – szólalt meg az egyik tanonc. – Bosszút akarsz állni a kicsiken, igaz, Karl?

– Ejnye, hát így beszélünk egy rangidőssel? Máris büntetéssel kell kezdenem az órát?

A szóváltáson néhány tanonc felnevetett. Nem volt titok, hogy az imént felszólalt diák, Anders, jó barátja Karlnak, úgyhogy a fenyegetését nem kellett komolyan venni.

Amint kinyílt az ajtó, Jowan egyenesen a leghátsó sor felé vette az irányt. A szünetben meg tudta győzni szomszédját, hogy véglegesen cseréljenek helyet ezen az órán, mert már kezdett betegesen félni a hollótól (persze ezt nem említette). A kérés azonban fölöslegesnek bizonyult, mivel valaki egy plusz padot és széket tett be hátra, s ezzel mindenki eggyel arrébb ülhetett. Jowan rögtön távolabb is foglalt helyet, de még így is remek rálátása volt az ablakra.

– Legalább messzebb lesz tőlem az a madár…– mormogta a mágustanonc.

– Jaj, téged is idegesít az a holló? – kérdezte a mellette ülő. – Olyan pszichopatán bámulta mindig az öreget. Lehet, hogy leste a halálát…

– Ne is mondj ilyeneket! Így is tiszta paranoiás vagyok tőle. Kíváncsi vagyok, mikor fog berepülni…

– Nem fog.

Jowan összerezzent ijedtében. Nem látta, hogy bárki is a másik oldalára ült volna. Viszont egy csöppet sem nyugodt meg, mikor jobban megszemlélte a tőle balra ülő fiút. Igaz ő is tanoncköpenyt viselt, de azt leszámítva nagyon furcsa és ijesztő volt: hosszú fekete haja kócosan állt, azt néhol fonatok díszítették, sasorra és csontos arca volt, kerek szemei pedig, mint a macskának, sárgán világítottak.

– Teremtőm, de megijedtem! Te meg kicsoda vagy? Még sose láttalak itt.

– Nevezhetsz Ravennek.

Mielőtt Jowan bármit is reagálhatott volna, Karl összecsapta a tenyerét, és közölte, hogy idő hiányában nem tart órát, helyette inkább felméri a csoport tudását.

– Tollat és pergament elő, tesztet írunk!

A tanoncok először azt hitték, Karl megint viccel, de a mágus nagyon is komolynak nézett ki.

– Köszönjétek Andersnek. Én mondtam, hogy büntetés lesz.

– Ne már, Karl! – háborgott Anders. – Azt akarod, hogy meglincseljenek?

– Neked még plusz feladat is jár: százszor írd le, hogy, mondjuk… „Tanáromat tisztelem, és többet nem szájalok vele". Ja, és mindenki: Anderst óra után próbáljátok a férfi mosdóban keresni. Mindig oda bújik el, vagy zárkózik be pityeregni.

Az utolsó negyed órában csak papírsercegést lehetett hallani, dolgozat után pedig sokan megpróbáltak nekiesni Andersnek, ő viszont elsőnek elhagyva a termet gyorsan lelépett.

* * *

><p>A következő heti órán Karl mindenki megkönnyebbülésére csak a legjobbakat osztályozta, a többieket pedig megkímélte. Karl a dolgozatok kiosztását rábízta az egyik tanoncra, egy lap viszont a kezében maradt.<p>

– Megjegyzem, hogy az egész társaságból csupán egy ember írta meg a tesztet hibátlanra. Sőt, több információt írt az egyes kérdésekhez, mint amit elvártam. Sajnos nem tudom beírni a jegyét, mert a bizonyos „Raven" úr vagy hölgy nem szerepel a névsoromon. Ráadásul a dolgozatok száma is eggyel több, mint a létszám. Tehát, ha az illető nem egy fantom, legyen olyan kedves, és lépjen elő.

A teremben mindenki forgolódni kezdett, de nem jelentkezett senki.

– Hé, Jowan, ez a Raven nem az a fura figura, aki múlt héten ott ült? – suttogta a fiúnak padtársa.

Valóban, így visszagondolva neki is rémlett valami.

– Ömm, elnézést – emelte föl a kezét Jowan –, én tudom, ki lehet az a diák.

– Éspedig…?

– Múlt héten láttam őt először, itt ült az ab- áááááhh! – Jowan rémülten esett hátra a székében. – Egy patkány!

Hirtelen eluralkodott a káosz. A lányok sipítoztak, néhányan felugrottak a székükre vagy az asztalukra, a fiúk kíváncsian rohantak Jowanhoz, hogy elintézzék a kártevőt, Karl pedig rendet próbált parancsolni, de hiába. A tutor előrefurakodott a tömegben, de már csak egy hosszú farkincát látott eltűnni egy üregben.

A kis bajkeverő ide-oda cikázott a kanyargós vájatokban, mígnem az egyik lyuknál előmerészkedett. Körbenézve a szobában minden tárgy hatalmasnak tűnt neki, de ez hamar megváltozott: ahogy beljebb lépegetett, teste kezdett fölfelé nyúlni, s addig torzult, amíg emberi formát nem öltött. Amint vége volt az átváltozásnak, a mágus nevetve huppant le egy párnakupacra.

– Micsoda móka! – mondta boldogan, miközben elnyúlt fekhelyén. Rajta kívül senki nem ismerte azt a szobát, ahol tartózkodott, mivel a kis helyiség ajtaját még évekkel ezelőtt befalazták, s az idő folyamán annak kiléte teljesen elfelejtődött. Az ifjú mágus pár hónapja fedezte föl magának, miközben patkányként a torony kisebb zugait kutatta, s tökéletesnek találta azt belakni. Akkor még üres volt és piszkos, de pár hét alatt kipofozta: főleg a raktárból lopott magának dolgokat, mint takarót vagy ruhát. Nagyobb tárgyakat nem is tudott becipelni, mivel a szoba csak kétfelől volt megközelíthető: az ablakon vagy a patkánylyukon keresztül. Idővel azonban a sok összegyűlt tárgyból elkezdett építkezni, s a széktől a polcig mindene megvolt.

Kis madarak csicseregtek az ablakban, s Raven őket nézve elgondolkodott. Mióta elmenekült otthonról, azóta nem járt a vadonban, s kezdett nagyon honvágya lenni. Hiányzott neki a végtelen szabad tér, a friss levegő és a fű illata, az erdei állatok, akikkel játszott, a családja…

Szörnyű emlékképek kezdtek el a fejében végigpörögni, és elszorult a szíve, ha belegondolt, talán soha többé nem lesz képes hazatérni. Azok után nem, amit tett.

* * *

><p>Másnap reggel a máguspalánták örömmel indultak ki a torony udvarára, ahol végre megízlelhették azt a kicsi szabadságot, amit úgy elzárnak előlük. Bár sokaknak a tornaóra után elment a kedve a kinti léttől, mert edzőjük, Gorgon templárius egy szadista volt. Az óra első felében mindent megtett, hogy a vézna tanoncokból a szuszt is kipréselje, de a hátralevő időben megengedte, hogy szabadon játszanak. Ezt a templárius csak azért tette, mert titokban élvezte a „mágusjátékot": olyan játékot találtak ki maguknak, amiben a labda egy kék fénygömb volt, s addig kellett körbe dobálni, míg annak a színe pirosra nem váltott, s szét nem pukkant. Akinél a fénygömb szétpukkant az kiesett. A jutalomért viszont meg kellett szenvedni.<p>

Gorgon rekedtes hangján libasorba parancsolta a diákokat, majd futást vezényelt a torony körül. Négy kör után már mindenki zihált, de a templárius nem hagyta őket pihenni, máris be kellett melegíteni, majd gyakorlatokat végeztetett velük.

– Esküszöm… egyszer… belelököm… a tóba – fújtatott az egyik lány fekvőtámasz közben.

– Azt megnézném! – válaszolt neki Jowan.

– Nézz csak oda! – biccentett előre fejével a lány. – Ott van a „jómadarunk".

Valahol a sok fekvőtámaszozó között észrevette Ravent, aki a többiekkel ellentétben nem tűnt túl fáradtnak.

Száz fekvőtámasz után Gorgon sprinthez sorakoztatta a tanoncokat, majd tapsszóra négyen nekifutottak. Jowan és a máguslány direkt odafurakodtak Ravenhöz, hogy kifaggassák.

– Oh, sziasztok! – mondta vidáman fölismerve a két diákot.

– Szia, Raven, ugye így hívnak? – kezdte a lány. – Én Amell vagyok. Vagyis csak a vezetéknevem az, de mindenki így szólít. Ő pedig itt Jowan. Eddig még nem láttunk, új vagy itt?

– Mondhatjuk – felelte a fiú.

Mielőtt a lány tovább kérdezhetett volna, gyorsan észbe kellett kapnia, mert a tapsszó már nekik szólt. Mellette Raven szélsebesen húzott el, s vagy tíz méterrel előbb beért a célba.

– Te aztán… gyors vagy – lihegte Amell, amint beért.

– Inkább ti vagytok lassúak. Többet kéne mozognotok.

– Ti ott! – kiáltott hirtelen a templárius. – Túl sokat piszmogtok.

– Ajjaj – szívta a fogát Jowan. – Ennek nem lesz jó vége.

Gorgon súlyos léptekkel közelebb sétált áldozataihoz, s a fiatal hölgy fölé emelkedve végignézett a társaságon.

– Te már az előbb is feltűntél nekem – szólt Ravenhöz. – Egész jól bírod a strapát. De vajon a büntetés után is ilyen jó kedved lesz?

– Biztosan – húzta szélesre a száját a mágus.

– Igen? – horkantott Gorgon. – Figyelem, gizdák! Most megmutatom, miért kell egy templáriustól félni.

Mindenki kíváncsian tódult Gorgonhoz, aki már kezdte is páncélját lebontani magáról, hogy diáktársukat kihívja egy futóversenyre. Aki gyorsabban körbe éri a tornyot, az győz.

A két férfi elhelyezkedett a kezdővonalnál, s Amell önként jelentkezett az indításhoz. CSATT. Mindketten villámgyorsan suhantak el a diáktömeg előtt, akik hangosan hajráztak. Beletelt néhány percbe, mire a torony másik végén újra felbukkant valaki, s úgy tűnt, hogy Raven méterekkel lehagyta kihívóját. A máguspalánták ujjongva állták körbe a győztest, s kinevették a zihálva beérő templáriust. Jowan egyszer csak elképedt. Megbökte maga mellett Amellt, s a tó felé mutatott.

– Andraste harisnyájára! – mondta a lány hitetlenkedve. – Az ott nem…?

– Anders!

* * *

><p>Ebédnél már mindenki a tornaórán történtekről diskurált. A két fő téma Raven és Anders volt: az új jövevényről mindenki Jowant és Amellt faggatta, s a lány szívesen csacsogott róla; miután mindenki észrevette Anderst a vízben úszni, Gorgon utána ugrott, de a mágus gyorsabbnak bizonyult. Ezzel a mágustanonc megdöntötte a szökési rekordot, s így Karl a második helyre csúszott.<p>

Raven próbált minél távolabb maradni a többi diáktól, nehogy kérdésekkel kezdjék el bombázni. Kilétét még mindig nem akarta felfedni, mert félt attól, hogy valami balul sül el. Hogy őt is örökre bezárják a toronyba. Ezért az elkövetkező napokban a szokásosnál is óvatosabb volt, s nem hagyta, hogy bárki is a közelébe férkőzzön.

Pontosan egy hét múlva aztán jött a hír: Anderst elfogták a templáriusok. De a szökése nem maradt büntetlenül, s ami várt rá, újabb beszédtémát adott ebédnél.

– Azt hallottam, hogy a sok szökése miatt rögtön elküldték az Alászállásra – mondta az egyik máguspalánta.

– Hát, mondjuk nem csodálom – folytatta a másik. – Greagoir már így is allergiás volt szegényre. Hat szökési kísérlet…

– Nem csak öt? Lemaradtam valamelyikről.

– Nem emlékszel? Múltkor templáriusnak öltözve lógott meg. Túl nehéz volt neki a páncél, s folyton orra bukott.

A tanoncok erre elnevették magukat.

– Hát igen, szép idők voltak – szólalt meg egy hang hátulról. Anders közeledett peckesen az ebédlőasztal felé, s arcán széles vigyor terült el.

– Na ki fog felköltözni a kényelmes máguskörletbe?

* * *

><p><em>Valamivel rövidebbre sikerült, mint az előző fejezet, de a következő már hosszabb lesz :)<em>

_Ravenről készült egy karakter rajz is, galériámban megtekinthető:_ farkye(pont)deviantart(pont)com


	3. Egy kis balhé

Raven képes volt bejutni akármelyik terembe anélkül, hogy bárki észrevette volna őt. Apró patkányként ügyesen osont végig a folyosókon, s ha jött valaki, csak elbújt egy résben. Így mindig elsőnek értesülhetett a friss pletykákról; magánbeszélgetéseket, vitákat hallgatott ki, kínos vagy igen személyes helyzeteket nézett végig, egyszóval: leskelődött.

Kíváncsi természete sosem hagyta nyugodni, persze ez a vonása pozitív is volt, mert imádott újat tanulni, sokszor alig tudott elszabadulni a könyvtárból. Ráadásul egyáltalán nem beszélte ki a látottakat, inkább megtartotta magának, s csak jókat szórakozott rajtuk.

Éppen a szokásos felfedezőtúráján volt, mikor két alakot pillantott meg a folyosó végén. Egyikük pont Anders volt, az, akit délben beszéltek ki a többiek, a másik férfi pedig feltehetőleg Karl, a „bűntársa".

Úgy tűnt, hogy a kettő megint rosszban sántikál, halkan sutyorogtak és kuncogtak. Anders néha-néha kikukkantott a fal mögül, és valamit odasúgott Karlnak. Ő vigyorogva bólogatott, és szintén kinézett a folyosóra. Raven gyorsan közelebb osont, s a fordulóban egy templáriust vett észre – Carrollnak hívták, elég idegesítő alak –, aki unottan dőlt a falnak. A következő pillanatban Karl kilépett a fal mögül, és gesztusokat téve bűbájt mondott.

Carroll már csak egy homályos foltot látott, majd fejét leejtve elaludt. Most Andersen volt a sor: halk léptekkel közelebb surrant, tenyeréből jeges párát varázsolt, s a templárius körül megfagyasztotta a padlót. Ezután mindketten lélegzetvisszafojtva hátrébb álltak, majd…

– Démonok! Gyorsan, vérmágusok vannak a toronyban!

– Mi-micsoda? – horkantott fel Carroll. – Démonok? Vérmágusok?!

A férfi ijedten pattant el a faltól, kardját reszketve rántotta elő és indult előre, aztán CSATT. A két mágusból hangos nevetés tört ki, és egymást kellett fogniuk, nehogy ők is hanyatt essenek. Kicsit messzebb Raven is cincogott a jeleneten, mert szerinte is jogosan érdemelte ki ezt a templárius.

A szerencsétlen áldozat, mint egy hátára állított teknős, káromkodva ide-oda vergődött, míg végül sikerült a hasára gurulnia, négykézlábra állt, és hisztérikusan a csínytevők felé hadonászott.

– Ezt még… Ezt még megbánjátok! Elmondom Greagoirnak!

– Brühühü, megmond minket anyucinak!

– Jaj, ne, elfenekelnek!

Anders elkezdte neki a fenekét rázni, mire a templárius felbőszülve próbált előre kapni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy újra elvágódott a padlón. Karl és partnere összecsapták tenyerüket, s hahotázva elsétáltak a tett színhelyéről.

* * *

><p>Másnap Raven a két elkövetőt a levéltárnál látta újra, akiknek büntetésüket kellett ledolgozniuk. Bár az „eljárásnak" nem volt szemtanúja, az alakváltó el tudta képzelni mi történhetett:<p>

– _Megátkoztak, aztán elhókuszpókuszálták a padlót, hogy kitörhessem a nyakam! – kiabált fennhangon Carroll._

– _No-no, nem kell ennyire túldramatizálni a helyzetet – csitítgatta őt az Elöljáró._

– _Hagyja őt, Elöljáró – szólt közbe Karl. – Hisz' tudja, milyen paranoiásak ezek a templáriusok. Szegény fiú biztos csak rosszat álmodott, s szégyelli bevallani._

–_Ja, démonokról meg vérmágusokról hadovált, mint valami megszállott!_ _– replikázott rá Anders._

– _Attól se lennék meglepve, ha előtte egy kis, tudja, líriumot szívott volna…_

– _Fogd be, te kis démonfatty! – üvöltötte Carroll paprikavörös fejjel, s már emelte az öklét, de Greagoir gyorsan elkapta őt, és arrébb ráncigálta._

– _Ebből elég legyen! Nem hagyom, hogy mágusok rágalmazzák az egyik emberemet, és azt főleg nem, hogy ő ezért megszégyenítse magát! – A parancsnok szúrósan nézett mind a mágusok, mind Carroll szemébe. – Megbűvöltétek ezt a fiút vagy nem? Csak erre vagyok kíváncsi._

– _Nem mi tettük._

– _Támogatom._

– _Rendben van – mondta a templárius. – De a helyszínen ott voltatok, nem igaz?_

_A két férfi óvatosan bólintott._

– _Ott._

– _És mégsem követtetek el semmit. Milyen érdekes ezt a két tréfamestertől hallani. Nem hiszem, hogy ebben az ügyben ártatlanok lennétek, de bizonyíték híján nem tehetek semmit._

_A két bűnös egymásra nézve mosolygott._

– _Te mit gondolsz, Irving? Mégis csak a te hatásköröd alá tartoznak._

– _Igen, tudom. Pont ezért kénytelen vagyok őket büntetésben részesíteni._

– _Háh, megkaptátok! – vigyorgott elégedetten Carroll._

– _És te is büntetést kapsz, Carroll – szólt közbe Greagoir._

– _De miért?! Itt én vagyok az áldozat!_

– _Azért, mert sokkal fontosabb dolgom is van, minthogy a te piti ügyeiddel foglalkozzak! Legközelebb csak akkor zaklass, ha igazi veszély történik! Ha ilyen könnyen átvág téged két mágus, mit gondolsz, mi történne, ha igazi démonnal vagy vérmágussal kerülnél szembe? – Az utóbbi résznél egyenesen Andersre és Karlra szegezte tekintetét. – Talán néhány plusz tréning kicsit helyrebillentene téged. Holnap reggel jelentkezz Ragnal hadnagynál, ő majd gatyába ráz. Megértetted a parancsot?!_

– _I-igen, uram._

_Ezzel Greagoir kiviharzott a szobából, Carroll pedig meghunyászkodva utána baktatott._

– _Karl…_

– _Igen, Elöljáró?_

– _Már többször meséltem nektek arról, hogy mennyire fontos a mágusok és templáriusok között fenntartani a jó viszonyt…_

– _Itt sose volt jó viszony! – szakította félbe Anders, de az öreg mágus csak a fejét rázta._

– _Csalódtam bennetek. Te, Anders, nemrég estél át az Alászálláson, Karllal egy rangsorba kerültél. Felelősséggel tartoztok!_

_Karl szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét, de Anders makacsul karba tette a kezét._

– _Az ellentétek egyre kiélezettebbek köztünk, és ti ezekkel a gyerekes tréfákkal csak növelitek. Csakis ezért kaptok most büntetést, jegyezzétek meg._

_Ezzel Irving el is bocsátotta tanoncait, mondván, hogy reggel egy Lecsendesítettet küld kettőjükhöz, aki majd részletezi a büntetésüket._

Hát valahogy így képzelte el. A levéltáros munka nem tűnt különösen nehéz feladatnak, viszont annál unalmasabb volt, ami a két férfinak elég szenvedést okozott. De legalább együtt dolgoztak.

Raven beállt az egyik oszlop mögé hallgatózni, hátha elcsíp néhány érdekes beszélgetést.

– Úú, nézd mit találtam, Karl! Egy szerelmes levél!

– Na és?

– Nézd kinek postázták!

– Hadd lám… Na ne! Az Amell csajnak?

– Várj, nem ez a legjobb! Tudod, hogy felismerem néhány templárius írását, mert kell a hamisításhoz meg ilyenek…

– templárius?! Anders, ne csigázz már!

– Ez Cullentől van!

Anders visszafojtva nevetett, Karl pedig a levelet zörgette; valószínűleg azt olvasta.

– Zzzz, izzik a levegő. Bár én néhány pikáns részlettel feldobnám, ha érted mire gondolok…

– Olvastad a levelet? Ez már önmagában gáz…

– Pont ezért kell segítenünk magányos hősünkön, hogy megnyerje imádottja szívét!

– Benned egy trubadúr veszett el!

– Mi lesz, hozz gyorsan pergament és tollat! Úgy érzem, ihletrohamom van.

– Tudod, Anders, elég szánalmas az, amit csinálunk. Nem csak ez, minden. templáriusokat cukkolunk, szabályokat szegünk meg, tiltott varázslatokat használunk, és néha megszökünk a Toronyból. Pedig tudjuk, hogy ezzel a lázadozással csak a saját életünket nehezítjük meg. Teljesen szabadok sose lehetünk.

– Hm, mi, mondtál valamit?

– Most adtam elő egy szívhez szóló monológot!

– Ne haragudj, de a síkosító krém járt az eszemben.

–…Hozom a cuccokat.

Raven a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Karl a levéltár másik végébe megy matatni, amit viszont az egyik Lecsendesített nem szívesen engedett. Kapva az alkalmon, az alakváltó kilépett az oszlop mögül.

– Helló! – köszönt nagy vidáman, mire Anders reflexszerűen haptákba állt, s hátradugta a levelet.

– Ó, szia! – köszönt vissza a mágus kicsit megkönnyebbülve. – Miben segíthetek? A leveleket csak később osztjuk ki.

– Csak beszélgetni jöttem.

Anders jobban megnézve mágustársát hirtelen felismerte, kivel is áll szemben.

– Tudom már ki vagy! Te verted meg Forgómorgót futásban. Gratulálok!

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el büszkén Raven, s közben az oszlopok mögött sétálgatott. – Én meg neked gratulálok. Hallom, sikerült az Alászállás.

– Sikerült, na igen – horkantott Anders. – Itt tartanak minket a Toronyban évekig, hogy „felkészítsenek" minket, aztán fognak és belöknek az oroszlángödörbe.

– Oh? Ennyire szörnyű volt? – kérdezte az alakváltó, miközben eltűnt az egyik oszlop mögött. Anders utánanézett, s mikor újra feltűnt, válaszolt neki:

– Nem volt nagy kihívás. Legalábbis nekem nem. Azt hiszem, csak akaraterő kérdése.

– Igen? – torpant meg hirtelen Raven. – Akkor miért van az, hogy mindenki fél tőle? Hogy titokban tartják, s váratlanul állítják a tanoncokat próbatétel, nem is, kivégzés elé?

Anders érezte a másik szúrós pillantását. Úgy tűnik a fiú alaposan utánajárt a dolgoknak, s tisztában volt vele, mi vár azokra, akik nem vesznek részt, vagy elbuknak az Alászálláson.

– Ha viszont tudnánk, mivel állunk szemben, könnyebben fel tudnánk készülni – mondta tovább az alakváltó, s megint elkezdett sétálni. – Miért nem osztod meg velünk ezt a nagy titkot?

– Nem tehetem. Tiltja a szabályzat.

– Mióta követed te a szabályokat?

Tényleg, mióta is? Eddig is fütyült mindenre, miért lenne ez most másképp?

Anders körbenézett: a folyosón egy lélek se mászkált, Karl pedig még mindig a Lecsendesítettel vitatkozott. Odasétált Ravenhöz, s egészen közel hajolt hozzá, hogy csak ő hallja.

– Az Enyészetbe küldenek minket. Ott szembe kell szállnod egy démonnal, s meg kell ölnöd. Ha nem sikerül, vagy ő, vagy a templáriusok végeznek ki.

A fiú elsápadt a hallottakon. _Hogy képesek ilyet tenni? Nem a templáriusok, hanem a mágusok. A saját fajtájukkal!_

– De nagyon kérlek, erről ne beszélj senkinek!

– Miért ne? Joga van tudni erről mindenkinek!

– Azért mert… félek – sóhajtotta Anders. – Elég gyorsan terjednek itt a pletykák, s ha kiderülne, hogy eljárt a szám… Ki tudja, mit csinálnának velem a templáriusok.

Raven a másik férfi szemében fájdalmat vett észre. Lehet, hogy mégsem olyan boldog, mint amilyennek mutatja magát.

– Megértem.

– Köszönöm – mondta hálásan Anders, s visszasétált a helyére. Mire visszafordult, a fiú eltűnt. Értetlenül nézett szét a folyosón, még az oszlopok mögé is kifutott, de nyomát se látta neki.

– Kivel bújócskázol? – szólalt meg a háta mögött Karl.

– Az előbb itt járt valaki, de hirtelen felszívódott.

– Csak nem szellemeket látsz? – gúnyolódott a barátja. – Vagy csak a rossz lelkiismeret. Vigyázz, egy templárius!

– Haha, majd kiugrok a köntösömből. Hoztad a dolgokat?

Karl felemelt egy papírt és egy tollat.

– Alkossunk!

* * *

><p>Már esteledett, de a könyvtár még mindig tele volt mágusokkal. Ez volt az egyetlen helyiség a Toronyban, ahol büntetlenül maradhattak bármeddig, persze a templáriusok felügyelete alatt.<p>

Raven előtt is nyitva állt egy könyv, de inkább csak ült, mint olvasott. Még mindig az Andersszel beszéltek jártak a fejében, s egyszerűen nem tudott koncentrálni. Hirtelen annyi kérdés ötlött fel benne: Mikor küldik el őt is az Alászállásra? Végig tudná-e csinálni? Vagy elszökik előtte? Hová tudna menni?

Raven becsapta a könyvet és kiviharzott a teremből. Valamivel muszáj lekötnie magát.

Az irányt egyenesen a tanoncok hálókörletébe vette, s benyitva már meg is pillantotta, akiket keresett: Amell az emeletes ágyról hajolt le fejjel lefelé, s az alatta fekvő Jowant piszkálta.

– Jooooowaaaaaan.

– Tanulok – mondta a fiú mereven a könyvet bámulva.

– Hallottam ma egy szaftos sztorit.

Jowan, mintha nem is hallotta volna a lányt, tovább olvasott.

– Tedd már azt le! – nyúlt Amell a könyv felé, de a tanonc játékosan elhúzta azt előle addig, amíg pont csak meg tudta érinteni. A lány bosszúból megfacsarta a fiú orrát.

– Háborút akarsz? Na most megkapod!

– Ne, Jowan! – kérlelte a lány, de már késő volt: a fiú lehúzta őt az ágyáról, és elkezdte csiklandozni. Az ujjával bökdösve enyhe áramütésekkel is sorozta a lányt, aki erre sikítozva nevetett.

– Zavarok? – kérdezte eléjük állva Raven, akinek igen tetszett a jelenet. Jowan erre kicsit elpirulva elengedte áldozatát.

– Jaj, köszi, Raven, megmentetted az életem! – hálálkodott Amell örömkönnyeit törölgetve.

– Nem nagyon láttunk mostanában. Mi van veled?

Az alakváltó kicsit hezitált.

– Csak megnéztelek titeket. Ti ketten most…?

Az utalásra Jowan még jobban elpirult, Amell pedig kuncogott.

– Á, nem, csak jó barátok vagyunk. Különben is, Jowannak már van „barátnője".

– Már mondtam, ő nem kitalált! – csattant fel a tanonc. – De erről most ne nyissunk vitát.

– Ne is, inkább elmesélem mit hallottam!

* * *

><p>– <em>Indulj már, te! Hogy lehet egy állat ennyire makacs?<em>

– _Hagyjuk, Félix, már egy órája próbálkozunk._

_Az utóbb szólalt férfi elengedte a szügyhámot, s fáradtan lehuppant a földre. Elnézte egy darabig, amíg a másik erőlködve próbálja az ökröt elindítani, hiába._

– _Félix, nézd! Talán ők tudnak segíteni._

_Az úton__,__ valahol a távolban, katonák körvonalai rajzolódtak ki, s közelebb érve tisztán lehetett látni, hogy templáriusok azok. A szekérhez érve a kereskedő már össze is kapta magát, s bele is kezdett beszédébe:_

– _Kérem, nézzék meg legújabb áruimat, egyenesen Orlais__-__ből! Olcsó és…_

– _Minket nem érdekelnek a piperéi! – szakította félbe Cullen. – Egy veszélyes mágus nemrég szökött meg a Toronyból. Láttak erre jönni bárkit is?_

– _Oh, nem! Nem járt erre senki. Pedig elég régóta itt állunk._

– _Túl régóta…_

– _Ha a kezeim közé kaparintom azt a kis…_

– _Majd ha elkaptuk__,__ Gorgon. Majd ha elkaptuk._

_Ahogy érkeztek a templáriusok, úgy vonultak is tovább, magára hagyva a két férfit._

– _Hallottad? Egy szökött mágus!_

– _Nagyon izgalmas – mondta egykedvűen Félix._

– _De mit csinálunk, ha összetalálkozunk vele?_

– _Semmit. Miért, mit gondolsz, majd nekünk támad? Ezek nem állatok. Talán még a vezérlőrudat is rá tudnám sózni… Hó! Végre megindultunk!_

_A két férfi gyorsan felpattant a szekérre, ahogy az ökör nekilódult._

– _Talán Higheverben több szerencsénk lesz. Ki hitte volna, hogy a törpöknek nem kell egy gólem!_

_Háromnapi járás után el is érték a Couslandék várát, ahol a kapuőr ismerősen köszönt a jövevényeknek._

– _Üdv, Félix. Mi járatban?_

– _Új portékát hoztam, ami érdekelheti a mágnásurat._

_Az őr intett társának, hogy segítsen felhúzni a kaput, s beengedték a szekeres kocsit._

– _Majd később küldök valakit a lordért, most éppen elfoglalt – mondta az őr. – Megnézhetem addig, mit hoztál?_

– _Hogyne! – mondta lelkesen a kereskedő, s lerántotta a leplet a szekérről. Félix döbbenten nézett maga elé. Az áruk tetején egy köntöst viselő szőke férfi feküdt._

– _Ez a… ez a szökött mágus!_

– _Mindenki nyugodjon meg! – ugrott talpra Anders. – Beszéljük meg ezt higgadtan. Nem vagyok én mágus, csak potyautas._

_De hiába szabadkozott, mert az őr már húzta is elő a kardját._

_Innentől kezdve nem volt visszaút. Anders jégszoborrá fagyasztotta a katonát, leugrott a szekérről, de gyorsan kellett reagálnia, mert az udvart hirtelen elözönlötték a katonák. Jobbra lángokat szórt, balra pedig fagyasztott. Menekülési utat keresett, de mindenfelől ellenség jött. Ekkor megpillantott maga mögött egy ajtót._

_Anders benyitott, és a vár nagytermében találta magát, aminek a közepén éppen két katona párbajozott, s maga a földesúr figyelte őket._

– _Mi ez a hangzavar? – pillantott fel a nemes._

_A mágus befagyasztotta az ajtó széleit, kintről pedig katonák üvöltöztek s próbáltak betörni. A helyiségben lévő őrök felismerve, hogy betolakodóval van dolguk, előrántották fegyvereiket__,__ s nekiindultak Andersnek. Ő hamar reagált, és a padlóra csúszós ragacsot varázsolt, amin a támadók hanyatt vágódtak. Megkerülve a masszát, a tőle jobbra lévő ajtó felé vette az irányt, de az egyik párbajozó ügyesen korcsolyázva pont felé tartott. Elég volt egy kis szikra, s az olaj meggyulladt. Az elterelés épp kapóra jött, mert ezzel a katona kibillent egyensúlyából, s nekiesett az egyik íjásznak, aki éppen Anderst vette célba. Azonban a nyíl ezzel mást talált el__._

– _Uram! – kiáltotta a másik párbajozó, miközben odarohant a földesúrhoz. A mágus keze már a kilincs felett volt, de ekkor az ajtó kicsapódott, s a küszöbön még több páncélos jelent meg._

– _Miért vagytok ennyien?! – sopánkodott a férfi, mire az egyik katona arcon vágta, s elterült a földön. A katona aztán felráncigálta a földről, s odavonszolta a párbajozó elé._

– _Elkaptuk, uram!_

– _Engem most nem a fiú érdekel! Gyorsan, küldjetek orvost!_

– _Én segíthetek – szólt közbe Anders._

– _Ne higgy neki, Duncan! Csak át akar verni, hogy megszökhessen! – állt mellé a másik párbajozó._

– _Tudok gyógyítani! És elég jól, ha megjegyezhetem._

_Duncan a szenvedő férfira nézett, aki bólintott. Az őr elengedte a mágust, ő pedig letérdelt a sebesülthöz._

– _El kell távolítani a nyilat. Valamennyire tompítani tudom a fájdalmat._

_Kezét a lord válla fölé helyezte, s varázsigét mormolt. Fejével Duncan felé biccentett, aki egy rántással ki tudta egyben húzni a nyilat. Ezután Anders jobban koncentrált, s minden erejét beleadta a varázslatba. A vérzés lassan elállt, s a seb beforrt__,__ kis heget hagyva maga után._

– _Nem tökéletes, de legalább nem halt meg._

– _Most mi legyen, uram? Tömlöcbe zárjuk? – kérdezte az egyik páncélos. _

– _Börtönbe zárnád a megmentőmet? – kérdezte a nemes, miközben Duncan a lábára állította. – Igaz__,__ sok galibát okoztál, de esélyt adok neked, hogy mindezt jóvá tedd. Mit szólsz ehhez, mágus?_

– _Szolgálatára, nagyuram!_

_Nem volt nagy büntetés az, amit kiszabtak rá: Andersnek mindössze a sebesült katonákat kellett ápolnia, de a nap végére kifáradt. Miután az utolsó katonát is elküldte, Duncan odalépett hozzá._

– _Láttam, ahogy harcoltál. Nagyon ügyes és ravasz vagy, a varázslataid pedig igen hatásosak._

– _Köszönöm a bókot! Bár a templáriusok nem értékelik a képességeimet._

– _Tőlük menekültél el, nem igaz?_

_Anders sóhajtott egyet._

– _Sajnos a Torony nem olyan vidám hely, mint ahogy gondolod. Inkább egy börtön, ahova bezárják a mágusokat, a „saját és mások érdekében"._

– _Értem – mondta együttérzően a férfi._

– _Te másnak tűnsz, mint a többi katona._

– _Igaz, hadd mutatkozzam be: a nevem Duncan, a Szürke Kamarásoktól._

– _Az én nevem pedig Anders. Azt mondtad__,__ Szürke Kamarás? Nem ti öldösitek az éjfattyakat?_

– _De bizony – komorodott el Duncan. – Sajnos a számuk kezd szaporodni. Azért vagyok itt, hogy tehetséges fiatalokat toborozzak. Rajtad pedig megakadt a szemem__._

– _Rajtam? Biztos a megnyerő külsőm teszi. Mindenki bukik a szőkékre._

– _Csatlakozz hozzánk, a Kamarások jó hasznát vennék neked._

– _Lássuk csak: vagy visszamegyek a Toronyba a templáriusokkal, akik kicsit megdorgálnak, s egy hétre dutyiba zárnak, vagy csatlakozok egy rendhez, akik barlangokban üldöznek ronda szörnyeket, melyek lehet, hogy egy napon felzabálnak. Hmm… Azt hiszem, most kihagyom._

– _Rendben van, ahogy óhajtod. Nem kényszerítelek._

– _Köszi, de azért, ha jönnek értem a templáriusok, szólnál az érdekemben? Tudod, hogy megmentettem a földesúr életét, meg ilyenek. Csak hogy a jobbik cellába dugjanak._

* * *

><p>– Hihetetlen…– csóválta a fejét Jowan. – Anders tényleg találkozott egy Szürke Kamarással? Aki magával akarta vinni?<p>

– Hát, lehet, hogy Anders kicsit kiszínezte a történetet. Nehezen hiszem el, hogy egy ilyen ajánlatot csak úgy visszautasított volna. De szerintem tényleg találkozott egy Kamarással.

– Ami aggasztó. A Rend nem kezd el csak úgy kedvére embereket toborozni, hacsak nincs valami veszély.

A három mágus csöndben ült az ágyon.

– Eddig miről beszéltünk?

– Hogy?

– Mik azok az éjfattyak? Meg Szürke Kamarások?

Amell elnevette magát.

– Ez a te asztalod, Jowan – veregette meg a fiú vállát, s felmászott alvóhelyére. – Jó éjt, fiúk! Ne mesélj neki túl sokáig.

A tanonc sóhajtott egyet, s nekikezdett az Első Veszedelem történetének.


	4. Éjszaka a könyvtárban

A zsúfolt kis szobába madarak vidám csicsergése hallatszott, Raven pedig őket hallgatva a párnakupacon pihent. Fején az „Entrópia I" kötete feküdt szétnyitva, de a tanoncnak az ötödik oldal után nem állt szándékában azt tovább tanulmányozni.

A tantárgyon úgy tűnt, mintha átok ülne: nem volt elég, hogy első találkozásánál a szaktanárral kisebb csetepatét zavartak le, később emberként a tanóráján ülve sem tudta őt megkedvelni. A mágus pökhendi és szubjektív volt: azokat a diákokat, akik hízelegtek neki, és értették, vagy legalábbis jól megtanulták az anyagot, kiváltságban részesítette. Raven azonban nem is értette az entrópiát, és főleg nem fűlött hozzá a foga, hogy annak a kedvére tegyen, aki megégette a fenekét.

Nagyon unatkozott, de senkivel sem tudott most társalogni. Tavasszal mintha mindenki megzakkant volna: nem látott mást maga körül, csak szerelmes párokat.

Mikor rágcsálóként a Tornyot járta, az egyik kihalt folyosón Anders éppen az egyik lánynak tette a szépet, aki láthatóan élvezte a dolgot. Egy kis flörtölés után aztán a fiú megfogta a kezét, s az egyik üres terembe kísérte őt.

Egy emelettel lejjebb pedig Amellbe kellett belebotlania, aki a falnál álló templáriusnak, bizonyos Cullennek nyomott a kezébe egy levelet. A máguslány felszólította őt, hogy olvassa el, s a férfi feje égővörös lett, ahogy a sorokat nézte. Szabadkozott, hogy ezt nem ő írta, félreértés az egész, de a lány erre azt válaszolta:

– Szeretném, ha ezt a levelet felolvasnád nekem hangosan. Csak nekem, ahol kettesben vagyunk.

Aztán közelebb lépett a megkövült férfihoz, és nem törődve, hogy látja-e őket valaki, megcsókolta. A templáriusnak kellett néhány pillanat, míg magához tért, majd hebegve-habogva elrohant a lány elől. Micsoda betoji alak.

Az emeleten mászkálva végül a kápolnában Jowant is megpillantotta, akinek tényleg volt barátnője: egy paplány volt az, akit Lilynek hívtak, s mintha imádkoznának, egymás mellett térdelve beszélgettek. A tanonc valami kedveset mondhatott, mert a lány arcon puszilta őt, s közelebb csúszva hozzá fejét a fiú vállára eresztette. Ravennek ekkor lett elege.

A kinti hangok kezdték nagyon csábítani, s nem egyszer megfordult a fejében, hogy a többi madárral együtt elrepül, minél messzebb. És vissza se térne.

De persze az túl könnyű lenne, menekülni újból és újból. Bár neki még mindig nagyobb esélye van sértetlenül elhagynia a Tornyot, mint mágustársainak. Az alakváltás tudományáról úgy tűnt, mintha nem is hallottak volna, vagy csak úgy eltitkolták előlük, hogy már rég elfelejtették, nem tanították senkinek. Lehet, hogy erről is a templáriusok tehetnek, hogy kisebb legyen a szökés esélye.

A fiú fejében már többször felsejlett az a gondolat, hogy elterjeszti ezt a tudományt társai körében, de mindannyiszor, mikor a megvalósításán töprengett, jött az újabb „De ha". De ha valaki elrontja a varázslatot. De ha a templáriusok rájönnek. De ha valaki elárulja őt.

_De ha mégis összejönne…_

Igen. Igen, megcsinálja. Meg kell tennie társaiért, mert ez a helyes, és önmagáért, hogy enyhítse a múltban elkövetett bűnét.

* * *

><p>Napokig tervezte az új „kurzus" elindítását, egy pergamenre jegyezve fel gondolatait: először is jól meg kell fontolnia, hogy kezdetben kiket avat be: Jowant és Amellt mindenképpen számba vette, Anderst viszont még fontolóra kell vennie, mert bár szimpatikusnak tartja a mágust, mégiscsak Karl barátja. Bár ő is lázad a templáriusok ellen, Ravennek úgy tűnt, hogy mióta tutor lett, jobban húzódik Irving felé, aki konzervatív és inkább behódol a templáriusoknak, mintsem hogy több szabadságot követelne a többi varázserővel bírónak. Ezért Karl neve mellé tett egy kis jelet, hogy utána tovább kell nyomoznia, és ha úgy érzi, bízhat benne, akkor beveszi a csapatba (természetesen így Andersszel együtt).<p>

Következő fontos kérdés a helyszín és idő megválasztása volt. Hiszen mégsem gyakorolhatják az alakváltást a templáriusok, és a többi mágus előtt, pláne nem reggel. Ergo este kell varázsolniuk, és egy olyan helyen, ahol nem láthatják őket. Szerencsére az ifjú mágus minden zugát ismerte a Toronynak, hála alakváltó képességének, és a könyvtárban rá is bukkant egy olyan könyvespolcra, ami mögött egy kis terem nyílik. Valószínűleg egykor az is a könyvtár része lehetett, mert az elöregedett polcokon ősrégi kötetek sorakoztak, de valamiért azt a területet lezárták. Lehet azért, mert a könyvek nyelvezete már elavult, és azóta a varázslótudomány is fejlődött, ki tudja. Raven csak remélte, hogy arról a helyről senki más nem tud.

Igen ám, de el is kell jutniuk oda. Este ugyanis a templáriusok épp annyira felügyelik a folyosókat, mint nappal. _Hát persze!_ Csapott a homlokára Raven. Elég csak annyit mondaniuk, hogy a könyvtárba mennek,- ami nem hazugság -, és onnantól már viszonylag könnyű lesz a dolguk, mert az a bizonyos könyvespolc jó hátul rejtőzik, és a mágustanonc azt is tudja, hogy milyen varázsigével mozdítsa arrébb. (Erre nagyon egyszerűen jött rá, mert a polc hátuljára valaki emlékeztetőül felvéste a bűvös szavakat.)

Utolsó pont, amit feljegyzett, az volt, hogyan tanítsa meg társait. Neki annak idején könnyű dolga volt, mert kis korában édesapja volt az, aki bevezette ebbe a tudományba, és mivel a Vadonban éltek, az állatok szokását könnyű volt átvennie. Itt viszont nincsenek állatok, és az, hogy elhagyják a Tornyot, túl kockázatosnak tűnt. Tehát az „alany" szerepét vagy Ravennek kell vállalnia, vagy szereznie kell kintről egyet. Azt igazán nem kívánta, hogy akarata ellenére tartson itt egy állatot bezárva, úgyhogy a választás saját magára esett.

Most, hogy összeszedte gondolatait, elérkezett az idő, hogy végbe vigye tervét.

* * *

><p>Raven délután Jowant és Amellt a könyvtárban találta. Suttogva mondta nekik, hogy kövessék őt hátra, és a két máguspalántának majdnem elállt a szava, mikor barátjuk bevezette őket a titkos terembe.<p>

- Azta! – hüledezett Amell. – Ezek a könyvek ősrégiek! Biztos még a tevinteri időkben íródtak.

- Tényleg lenyűgöző – bólogatott rá Jowan. – Alig várom, hogy lássam az Elöljáró arcát, amikor megmutatjuk neki. Biztosan…

- Azt nem! – kiáltotta indulatból Raven. – Nem azért mutattam meg nektek ezt a helyet, hogy másoknak csak úgy elkotyogjátok!

- Hát akkor miért mutattad? – kérdezte Amell kicsit megszeppenve. Az alakváltó vett egy nagy levegőt. Ideje volt elmesélnie, ki is ő valójában.

- A nevemet még édesapám adta nekem, mert a hajam fekete, és szabadon élek, mint a holló. Ő, akárcsak Anders, többször megkísérelt megszökni a Toronyból, de mindannyiszor elfogták. Egyszer azonban mellé állt a szerencse, és egy Kaszind törzs, akik a Korkari erdőben éltek, maguk közé fogadták. Ők tisztelik az ősi varázslatokat, így apám elnyerte a tiszteletüket, mint sámán. Nagyon sokat tanult a vadon embereitől, és később édesanyámmal is megismerkedett. Én viszont nem emlékezhetek rá, mert születésemkor meghalt. Ez annyira megviselte édesapámat, hogy egy év múlva elhagyta a törzset, mert túl sok emlék gyötörte ott. Így továbbálltunk a Brezíliai Erdőbe, ahol összefutottunk egy szökött mágussal. Az öreg kicsit flúgos volt, de azért eléldegéltünk mellette. Aztán a bácsi annyira megkedvelte apámat, hogy beavatta őt egy titkos varázslatba.

Itt Raven hatásszünetet tartott, Amell pedig megijedt.

- Ugye nem vérmágiáról van szó?

- Dehogy! – a fiú kicsit felcsattant, de gyorsan lecsillapította magát. – Én egy olyan ősi varázslatról beszélek, amit rég elfeledtek, amit nem tanítanak itt a Mágustoronyban. Ami a menekülésünk kulcsa.

- Menekülés? Te meg miről beszélsz? – kérdezte aggódva Jowan.

- Az alakváltásról.

A két mágustanonc először nem értette miről van szó, és zavartan néztek egymásra. Mikor azonban Raven átalakult hollóvá, mindketten felkiáltottak.

- Te vagy az a holló, aki mindig a frászt hozta rám órákon! – mondta Jowan felháborodva.

- Nem csoda, hogy sokszor csak úgy felszívódtál – rázta a fejét Amell – Más állat alakját is fel tudod venni?

A kérdésre a hollóból macska, majd farkas, majd medve lett. A lány elmosolyodott a csodálattól, de legjobb barátja nem osztozott az érzésen, inkább meg volt ijedve.

- Ez csodálatos! Nem gondolod, Jowan?

- Nekem ezt még fel kell dolgozni – válaszolta fejét fogva a fiú, és lehuppant az egyik poros, öreg székre, de annak már annyira el voltak korhadva a lábai, hogy nagy reccsenéssel összetört alatta. Amell elnevette magát, és még Raven is visszaalakult emberré, csakhogy a kárörvendéshez csatlakozzon.

- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces – morogta mérgesen Jowan, és a fenekét dörzsölgette. - De térjünk csak vissza Ravenre; Hogy voltál képes átváltozni?

- Nem figyeltél? Az apja tanította neki, aki előzőleg a hóbortos öregtől tanulta.

- Azt értem, de mégis… hogy lehetséges ez?

- Hát – kezdte Raven -, ha gondoljátok, megtanítom nektek.

- Komolyan? – örvendezett Amell. – Bármilyen állattá át tudunk majd változni?

- Azt sajnos nem ígérhetem – vallotta be őszintén az ifjú mágus. – A tudás elsajátításához ismerni kell annak az állatnak a viselkedését, amivé változunk. És mivel itt nem igazán találkozunk eggyel sem, az akár hónapokig is eltarthat.

- Az nagyon sok idő. Nincs valami gyorsabb módszer?

- Amíg nem találok valami más megoldást, nincs más, engem kell megfigyelnetek, mint alanyt.

- Na és azt hogyan tesszük? – tette fel a kérdést Jowan.

- Majd este meglátjátok.

* * *

><p>Úgy beszélték meg, hogy este a hálókörletből együtt indulnak a könyvtárba, de Raven csak nem akart jönni. Amell és Jowan együtt ültek a fiú ágyán, és unottan néztek maguk elé. Eleinte izgatottak voltak, milyen lesz az első „órájuk", de aztán meguntak róla beszélni, és egyikük se tudott újabb témát kitalálni.<p>

Mindketten kezdtek már álmosodni, és a máguslány úgy érezte, mindjárt beájul az ágyba. Ahogy a kőpadlót bámulta, direkt nem fókuszált, s a homályos foltokban formákat kezdett el látni, amik mozogtak. Az egyik forma nagyon hasonlított egy patkányra, s ahogy Amell élesített látásán, az még mindig ott volt. Reflexszerűen fel akart sikítani, de hirtelen rájött, hogy a fekete rágcsáló nem más, mint Raven. Némán oldalba bökte a mellette ülőt, majd rámutatott a padlóra, mire Jowan kicsit megugrott az ágyon, de nem kiáltotta el magát.

- Raven, te vagy az? – kérdezte a mágustanonc bizonytalanul.

A kis patkány derékban hajlongott, jelezve azt, hogy „igen", majd elkezdett a kijárat felé futni. Az ajtó résnyire volt nyitva, ő kikukucskált, utána pedig kiment.

- Szerintem kövessük – mondta Amell, és felpattant az ágyról. Ő nem volt olyan elővigyázatos, mint Raven, s ahogy kilépett az ajtón, egyből neki is ütközött egy páncélos alaknak.

- Hová ilyen későn, ifjú hölgy? – kérdezte mogorván a templárius.

- Csak a könyvtárba indultunk – hadarta gyorsan Jowan -, holnap tesztet írunk és alig készültünk, és ha nem írjuk meg jól, a tutor nagyon dühös lesz, mert már az előző dolgozatunk is borzalmasan sikerült, és…

- Jól van, jól van, menjetek! De nehogy másfelé vegyétek az irányt! Rajtatok tartom a szememet – mondta figyelmeztetően a férfi, és amíg a két máguspalánta el nem tűnt a sarkon, tekintetével végig követte őket.

Amikor befordultak, az egyik nagy váza tetején a patkány hangosan cincogott, mintha elégedetlen lenne.

- Ne húzd már föl annyira magad – csitítgatta őt Amell –, legközelebb óvatosabbak leszünk, ígérem. Mi nem vagyunk olyan kicsik, mint te, hogy észrevétlenül elsurranjunk.

- Legalábbis még nem – tette hozzá Jowan.

Bár nem volt rá szükség, a könyvtárig mégis úgy settenkedtek a rágcsáló után, mintha a Toronyból készülnének megszökni. Jowan úgy tűnt ügyesebben tud lopakodni, és nem egyszer ő húzta vissza a fal vagy egy oszlop mögé társát, amikor valaki a közelben sétált. Végül megérkeztek a könyvtár titkos átjárójához, és amikor beléptek a terembe, Raven már emberi alakjában várta őket.

- Kezdetnek nem is rossz – bólogatott elismerően az alakváltó. – Úgy tűnik, neked van már tapasztalatod ezen a téren, Jowan. Csak nem szoktál titokban valahova elszökni? – kérdezte hamiskás mosollyal az arcán. Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy barátja a paplányt szokta meglátogatni a kápolnánál, és bár Jowan rázta a fejét, mégis kicsit elvörösödött.

- Na és mit fogunk csinálni? Megtanítod nekünk a bűvös szavakat? Vagy átváltozol és tanulmányoznunk kell téged? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel a máguslány.

- Egyiket sem, bár az utolsó kérdéssel majdnem beletrafáltál. Idáig is csak azért kellet settenkednetek, hogy megtudjátok, egy patkánynak mennyire kell vigyáznia, hogy ne vegyék észre. Varázsolni meg csak később fogtok, ha már elég tapasztalatot gyűjtöttetek. Viszont ha nem is engem, valaki mást tényleg meg fogtok vizsgálni.

- Úgy érted, más is át tud változni, mint te?

- Nem éppen… - válaszolta Raven, és intett társai felé, hogy kövessék őt a terem végébe. Az egyik sarok tele volt dobálva régi tekercsekkel, amit pókhálók szőttek át, és néhány svábbogár mászkált alattuk. Közelebb érve valami megcsapta az orrukat.

- Fúj, mi ez az orrfacsaró bűz? – kérdezte undorodva Amell.

- A hétvégi ebédmaradékból van. Én hoztam ide.

- De miért?

- Ezért – mutatott Raven a pókháló felé. Középen egy viszonylag testes, szőrös lábú pók trónolt, és mikor a fonal megrezzent, ő villámsebesen lecsapott áldozatára. A csótány még küzdött a nyolclábú ellen, de a méreg hatására lebénult, és ellenfele már el is kezdte vacsoráját „becsomagolni".

- A testvéreik a Brezíliai Erdőben akár 3 méter szélesre is megnőhetnek.

- Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy egész éjszaka ezeket fogjuk bámulni? – háborodott fel Jowan.

- Ha lehet, mutass kicsit több tiszteletet nyolclábú barátaink iránt, mert egy ideig ők lesznek a tanárotok.

Azzal megveregette a fiú vállát és távozni készült.

- Te meg hová mész?

- Egy óra múlva visszanézek, addig magatokra hagylak titeket, hogy barátkozzatok – válaszolta mosolyogva az alakváltó, és patkánnyá alakulva gyorsan faképnél hagyta a két tanoncot.

* * *

><p><em>Fú de régen töltöttem fel új fejezetet. Sajnos nem azért, mert nem volt meg az ötlet, hanem személyes problémáim voltak, s rajz terén se alkottam túlságosan.<em>

_Remélem sikerül befejeznem a sorozatot, kár lenne veszni hagyni._


	5. Tiltott Varázslatok

Amell érezte, ahogy fülében lüktet a vér, és attól félt, hogy valaki meghallja szívének heves kalapálását. Jowan mellette állt szorosan a falnak dőlve, izmai megfeszültek, fogait összeszorította. Nem mertek kinézni a szobor mögül, de hallották, ahogy a templáriusok közelednek feléjük. A nagy kőszoborral szemben állt ikerpárja, mögé pedig Karl és Anders rejtőztek el. A léptek egyre hangosabbak lettek. Hárman voltak és halkan beszélgettek.

- …akkor nem vesznek észre.

- De hogyan kapjuk meg az őrhelyet a Torony másik részébe?

- Ez az, Greagoir csak úgy nem engedi, hogy átkérjük magunkat.

- Jóban vagyok az egyik hadnaggyal, majd őt megfűzöm. Az ő hatásköre elég lesz.

- A folyosón meg biztos…

A mondat végét már nem hallották, de ez nem is izgatta a mágusokat, csak az, hogy észrevétlenek maradtak.

- Ez meleg helyzet volt – suttogta Karl, amikor kilépett a szobor mögül. – Még jó, hogy mással voltak elfoglalva.

Anders óvatosan kicsúszott a szobor mögül, és amikor legjobb barátja mellé állt, az adott neki egy taslit.

- Áu! Ezt meg mért kaptam?! – kérdezte felháborodva.

- Azt mondtad, hogy ezen a folyosón már elment az őrjárat, erre tessék, jönnek hárman is.

- Ezek nem ők voltak. Őrjáratnál mindig csak párosával járnak.

- Furcsának is tűntek nekem – jegyezte meg Jowan. - Mintha rosszban sántikáltak volna.

- Hallod, Karl, már a templáriusok is szökni próbálnak – kuncogta a szőke mágus.

- Lehetne, hogy induljunk? – kérdezte Amell kicsit reszketve. – Nem akarom, hogy visszajöjjenek.

A többiek bólogattak, és tovább lopakodtak a Toronyban. Amikor leértek a földszintre, kettéváltak, és mindenki a saját hálószobájába vette az irányt: Anders és Karl vissza a máguskörlet, Jowan és Amell pedig a tanoncok hálója felé. A szobában már mindenki aludt, és ők is szívesen ledőltek volna, de az ágyon ülő fekete kandúr láttán izgatottá váltak.

- Raven! - örvendezett halkan Amell és karba vette a nagy macskát, hogy megölelje. Ő boldogan dorombolt és dagasztott a lány vállán. Jowan az öltöző felé mutatott, hogy oda menjenek be. A máguslány letette barátját a padlóra, és ő visszaalakult emberré.

- Látom, szorgosan csináljátok a házi feladatot, amit feladtam nektek –mosolyodott el az alakváltó.

- Igen, meg is izzaszt minket rendesen – jegyezte meg Jowan -, de sokat segítenek a titkos járatok, amiket mutattál nekünk.

- Na és veled mi van? – kérdezte a lány csillogó szemekkel. – Sikerült beszerezned pár tanulmányt?

- Nem volt könnyű, de igen.

- Hová tetted őket?

- Felvittem a „tantermünkbe". Beleolvastam mindegyikbe, és elég pontosak.

- Milyen állatokról gyűjtöttél? – kérdezte Jowan.

- Majd meglátjátok holnap – húzta széles vigyorra a száját Raven.

- Jaj már, ne csináld ezt! – csattant fel Amell. – Egy hónapja várunk rád, azt se tudjuk, mi van veled, te meg itt titkolózol!

- Akkor egy nap ide vagy oda már nem is számít, igaz? – huncutkodott tovább az ifjú mágus. A lány dühében grimaszokat vágott, és rácsapott barátja karjára, aztán morcosan karba tette a kezét.

- Jut eszembe – szólt közbe Jowan -, két hét múlva lesz a nyári gyakorlatunk.

- Megkaptátok rá az engedélyt?

- Mi ketten igen, de Anders és Karl nem.

- Ez mondjuk várható volt – húzta el a száját Amell. – Ahányszor megkíséreltek megszökni…

Nyári gyakorlatot, amiről az ifjak beszéltek, minden augusztusban tartottak a diákoknak - persze csak a jó magaviseletűek vehettek részt benne. Ilyenkor a tanoncokat kiviszik terepre: általában az egyik tevinteri romhoz mennek ásatásokat végezni, majd a csoport továbbáll az egyik katonai állomásra, ott gyógyítást gyakorolnak, és ellátják a sebesülteket, végül az erdőben is kirándulnak egyet, hogy különféle gyógynövényeket szedjenek, és a természethez közelebb jutva az elementális varázslatokat jobban el tudják sajátítani. Egyetlen hátulütője a gyakorlatnak, hogy templáriusok kíséretében zajlik, és aki akár egyszer is megpróbál elszökni, az többet nem vehet rajta részt.

- Nem csak a diákokat viszik ki terepre? – érdeklődött tovább Raven.

- Igazából bárki csatlakozhat, akár tanárok is, még ha nem is tanítanak közben – válaszolta Jowan. - Gondolom ők is jobban érzik magukat kint a szabadban.

- Tényleg, Raven, te is velünk fogsz jönni, vagy inkább felülről repkedve fogsz minket szemlélni? – kérdezte mosolyogva a máguslány. – Tudod, hogy Karl beadminisztrált téged, szóval elméletileg kis korod óta itt tanulsz velünk.

- Ezt még nem tudom – vallotta be őszintén az alakváltó. – Szívesen mennék veletek, hogy együtt csináljuk a gyakorlatot, de külön jobban fel tudom mérni a terepet, ha esténként el akarunk lógni.

A fiú töprengett még egy kicsit, megvakarta a fejét és ásított egyet.

- Szerintem feküdjünk le aludni – javasolta Amell, és a fiúk helyeslően bólogattak. – Ki kell pihennünk magunkat a holnap estéhez.

* * *

><p><em>Korom sötétség vette körül, de amint szemei hozzászoktak az éjszakához, halványszürke alakok kezdtek el előtte táncolni. A fák árnyai kirajzolódtak a hold fényében. Milyen furcsa, minden olyan színtelennek tűnik. És olyan csönd van. De most nincs idő ezen mélázni, dolga van, mennie kell.<em>

_A bácsi már ott várta őt a többiekkel együtt. Fontos este volt ez a számára, mert ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ilyet csinál. Régen volt már ennyire izgatott, szíve úgy kalapált, mintha a farkasokkal futott volna versenyt. Az oltár körül gyertyák égtek, fehér fényük halványan megvilágította a körülöttük álló csuklyásokat. Feketének tűnő vérrel körbe csorgatták, és a négy égtáj minden sarkánál szimbólumokat rajzoltak. Raven az oltárhoz lépett._

_Valaki elkezdett valami földöntúli nyelven kántálni, és a bácsi a fiú mellé lépett egy késsel. Odaadta az ifjúnak, hogy végezze be a rituálét, és ő meg is tette. Mélyen belevágott tenyerébe, és vérző kezét rányomta a hideg kőlapra. Először csak bizsergést érzett, majd a seb egyre jobban elkezdett fájni és viszketni. Aztán hirtelen, mintha láva kezdett el volna fel törni belőle, vakító sűrű folyadék szivárgott ki bugyborékolva a tenyere alól, ami jobban és jobban égette a húsát. Raven ijedtében el akarta kapni a kezét, de az mintha odatapadt volna, nem engedte. Az izzó massza, mint egy lény elkezdett a karján fölfelé mászni, amitől a fiú jobban pánikba esett. Érezte, ahogy a láva átmarja a húsát és a csontjáig hatol, és legszívesebben ordított volna, de a tüzes folyadék már az állánál tartott, és arcát ellepve befolyt a száján, orrán és a szemein keresztül. Néhány pillanat alatt a démon teljesen elnyelte őt._

* * *

><p>Raven zihálva pattant fel az ágyában. A nap már korán besütött a kis szobába, és fénye pont az alakváltóra esett, ahol aludt. A fiatal mágus megdörzsölte az arcát, és megpróbálta kiverni fejéből a szörnyű álmot. Mióta a Toronyba költözött, nem gyötörték ilyen rémálmok, de pár nappal ezelőtt megint jelentkezni kezdtek. <em>Vajon mi lehet ennek az oka? Valami rossz ómen?<em> Raven meg volt róla győződve, hogy minden okkal történik, és nincsenek véletlenek. Így az egyre gyakrabban jelentkező lidércnyomások a kelleténél is jobban aggasztották őt.

Furcsa érzés volt úgy sétálnia a folyosón, hogy nem kellett órákra bejárnia. Már kezdte beleélni magát a diákéletbe, hogy bujkálás nélkül ülhet órán és jelentkezhet, hogy bemondja a megfelelő választ a tanár kérdésére. Viszont a mágusnövendékek így fesztelenebbül bóklásztak a Toronyban és beszélgettek magánügyeikről. Ideális alkalom volt egy kis hallgatózáshoz.

Úgy tartotta legjobbnak, hogyha először Irving irodájába lopózik be, hiszen a fontos és komoly információk zömét onnan tudhatja meg. Mikor kikukucskált a könyvespolc mögül, senkit nem talált a helyiségben. Ha hallgatózni nem is, körülnézni azért még tud. Ahogy Raven visszaalakult emberi formájába, meglepve tapasztalta, hogy milyen zsúfolt minden körülötte. A padlón hegyekben álltak a könyvek és tekercsek, mintha az Elöljáró el akarta volna magának harácsolni a fél könyvtárat. _De mire kell neki ennyi könyv?_ Közelebbről megszemlélve a fiúnak néhány könyv ismerősnek tűnt, és mikor belelapozott egy-kettőbe, tudta, hogy ezek tényleg a könyvtárból valók. A kérdés viszont még mindig fennállt: miért? _Az Enyészet sötétebb oldala; Démonok és szellemek; Tiltott varázslatok_. A címeket olvasva Raven elsápadt. Minden iromány, ami körülötte állt, a vérmágiához fűződik. _Lehet, hogy ezért vannak újra rémálmaim a démonról? Megéreztem volna, hogy baj közeledik? _Gondolataiból a gombkilincs kattanása zökkentette ki, és villámgyorsan az egyik könyvkupac mögé rejtőzött, miközben felvette rágcsáló alakját.

- …azt mégsem tehetem meg.

- Úgy érzem, nem méred fel a helyzet súlyosságát. Ha a gyanúnk igaz – és ebben még te is egyet értesz -, valaki vagy valakik rituálékat végeznek az orrunk előtt.

Irving és Greagoir léptek be az irodába, az Elöljáró pedig magukra zárta az ajtót.

- Én teljes mértékben megértelek, te viszont engem nem. A diákjaim egész évben erre a táborra vártak, és bár a falak biztonságot nyújtanak nekik, számukra mégis olyan ez, mint egy börtön. Nekik is meg lehet engedni egy kis szabadságot.

A feszültség érezhető volt a két vezető között, és Raven izgatottan figyelte a szóváltást.

- Ezt már az előbb megbeszéltük, nem is egyszer – sziszegte fogai között Greagoir. – Ideje lenne egyről a kettőre jutni.

- Igaz, viszont nem tudunk egy alternatívát se kitalálni, és amíg nem vagyunk egy véleményen, nincs előrelépés.

- Akkor ideje lenne már együttműködnöd! – csapott öklével az asztalra a templáriusok kapitánya. – Azt a lányt meggyalázták és megcsonkították, és addig nem engedek ki senkit, amíg meg nem találjuk a gyilkosát!

- Ne üvölts velem Greagoir! – kapta fel Irving is a hangját – Mégiscsak az én tanítványomat ölték meg!

_Megöltek egy lányt? Erről én mért nem tudok?_ Az alakváltó egyre kényelmetlenebbül kezdte érezni magát, és legszívesebben elsunnyogott volna egy békésebb helyre. De az ügy súlyossága maradásra kényszerítette.

A két férfi szótlanul nézett farkas szemet egymással, majd Irving megadóan leeresztette a fejét.

- Legyen úgy, ahogy akarod - sóhajtotta. - Minden mágus marad a Toronyban, amíg a helyzetet meg nem oldjuk.

- Helyes - Bólintott diadalmasan a kapitány. - Az ügyet diszkréten fogjuk kezelni, nehogy mások gyanút fogjanak.

- Az a kislány meghalt, hogy maradhat ez az ügy diszkrét?

- Mások még nem tudnak arról, hogy vérmágia áll a háttérben.

Raven gyanúja beigazolódott. _Vérmágia._ _Hát még itt sem hagy nyugodni? _A beszélgetés többi része már nem érdekelte őt, a kis lyukon keresztül elosont, és visszasietett szobájába. Fel-alá járkált idegességében, néha egy-egy állat bőrébe bújva, hátha az ösztönei segíteni tudnak. Ugyanis az esze azt mondta, hogy maradjon, és derítsen fényt az igazságra, képességeivel ki tudná deríteni a tetteseket és a templáriusok kezére adhatná őket. Az ösztöne viszont azt súgta, hogy minél gyorsabban tűnjön el innen, mielőtt még beütne a baj. Aztán a szívét is meghallgatta, ami arra utasította, hogy barátait mégsem hagyhatja ilyen veszélyben. Tehát két választása maradt: vagy megszökik barátaival együtt a Toronyból, vagy megkéri őket, hogy segítsenek nyomozni. _Na és ha valamelyikük vérmágus?_ Raven erre még gondolni sem akart, de a kétség csírája már kihajtott fejében.

Végül döntött. Nem engedheti, hogy a Torony ugyanarra a sorsra jusson, mint az otthona, ezért mindent elkövet, hogy megállítsa a vérmágusokat. Még ha az a valaki a saját barátja.

* * *

><p><em>Hű de régen töltöttem fel ide, nemde? Nemrég újra elővettem a játékot és a nosztalgia jegyében a régi írásaim is előkerültek. Vannak töredékek a folytatáshoz, de nem tudom, mennyi lelkesedés maradt még bennem, hogy be is fejezzem.<em>


End file.
